Dynamic Duets
Dynamic Duets Source is the seventh episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-third episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 22, 2012 (source) The episode will be Written and Directed by Ian Brennan (Source is pic 40 of the gallery) Spoilers Plot *When New Directions’ arch foes steal the team’s coveted Nationals’ trophy, it is up to McKinley’s resident superheroes to save the day. Two of the Glee Club’s newest members battle over the affections of a third. Blaine meets the Warblers’ new team captain and wrestles with a tempting offer. Source *The New Directions will have duets as Superheroes. Source **Nightbird (Blaine) **The Human Brain (Brittany) **Blonde Chameleon (Sam) **Asian Persuasion (Tina) **Dr. Y (Artie) **Queen Bee (Becky) **Tarantula Head (Joe) **Sweet 'n' Spicy (Sugar) **Femme Fatale (Kitty) **Woman Fierce (Marley) **The Mega Studs (Jake and Ryder) **The Pucker Man (Puck) **The Treble Clef (Finn) **The Beiste Master (Shannon) Warblers, Blaine, Sam, and Kurt *Blaine has a run-in with the Warblers. Source *This episode will feature the first appearance of new recurring lead Warbler, Hunter. He will attempt to get Blaine to come back to Dalton Academy. Source *The Warblers steal New Direction's Nationals trophy. There is a break-in staged at Dalton to get it back— presumably by Blaine. Sam may also be involved. Source. *Sam and Blaine are doing a canned food drive for Thanksgiving. Source. *The scene before the flashback to Blaine and the random guy is of Blaine at his locker, taking down pictures of him and Kurt. Sam and him have a conversation where Sam points out Blaine has been beating himself up for weeks, ever since he and Kurt broke up. Then a flashback occurs of what happened. Blaine tells Sam he cheated on the person he loves most in the world, and he also mentions he’s tried talking to Kurt, but Kurt isn’t speaking to him. Source *Eli C's face however, will be blurred out. Source. *Sebastian is going through a 'Nice Streak' and is no longer a threat to Klaine fans. Source. Marley, Kitty, Phil, Jake, and Ryder *Marley deals with some body issues this episode, suffering from bulimia and anorexia. The New Directions help her overcome this problem Source *Marley and Kitty appear to be friends. Kitty volunteers to buy Marley new clothes. Source. *A love triangle heats up among Marley, Jake and Ryder. *Phil Lipoff makes a racist remark towards Jake. Source. *Ryder and Jake have interaction. Source. *Kitty and Ryder will join the New Directions in this episode. (Promo) *Ryder's learning difficulties will be touched upon in this episode. Source. Brittany *Fans can also expect to see the return of Kiki, Brittany's hilarious Siri-like mobile friend. Source. Puck *Puck is currently living in the City of Angels and apparently he has taken up a side job as one of those guys to make some extra money. Apparently, his pool cleaning business isn't cutting it. Source Music Chord and Darren *Chord was in the studio (10/2) Source *Sam and Blaine do a duet to “Heroes” by David Bowie. Source Jacob *Jacob was in the studio (10/4) Source Jenna *Jenna was in the studio (10/5) Source Melissa and Becca *Melissa was in the studio (10/5) Source *Marley and Kitty sing Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out For A Hero and during their performance, they bring out whips and start whipping people in the Glee club. Source Scenes *Mark Salling filmed a scene on location in front of the Chinese Theater which involves him dressed up as a superhero. (10/1) Source *Jenna filmed a scene on the stage (10/3). However this could also be for Glease. Source *Chord shot a fun duet with Darren (10/11). Source *Jacob and Blake filmed a scene (10/15). Source *Cory and Blake filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Thanksgiving. Source *Cory and Dot filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Thanksgiving. Source Songs All songs were confirmed by Gleek Out Brazil and Amazon Source Source *'Heroes' by David Bowie. Sung by Sam and Blaine. Source *'Dark Side '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Blaine with Warblers. Source *'Superman' by REM. Sung by Jake and Ryder. Source *'Holding Out For a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Marley and Kitty. Source *'Some Nights' by fun. Sung by New Directions Guest Cast Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (Source) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (Source) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (Source) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/258330929225924608%7CSource *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (Source) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (Source) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter (Source) *Ian Gilligan as Eli.C Co-Stars *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (Source) *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (Source - New Promo) Gallery Pucccccccck.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg Cover--2258706531478467229.jpg tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o2_250.png tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o3_250.png Tumblr mb8azqWHG91rqk8jgo1 1280.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk Paint.jpg A4O3JCaCUAADSsG.jpg|Hunter 217px-A36r3DqCMAA62Xe.jpg A43a_CyCAAANcmM.jpg A49O6wZCcAACuD0.JPG A49PAC9CYAAIKjV.JPG Chord and Darren.png A4-l5kkCMAApwSe.jpg 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a_7.jpg A4-tld5CYAAcuG4.jpg Tumblr mbrgn7nFYU1r88pgwo1 1280.jpg|Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) is back! A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg A5EL1CbCAAAGKda.jpg|link=@DiannaAgron Large2.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg|Naya and Dianna Proxy.jpg 536375_355975831160037_1394341936_n.jpg A5R3LEhCIAAcb1d.jpg proxy_2.jpg tumblr_mbyfpmKfb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbyfqnqXqG1qiicbko1_500.jpg A5mbR8JCIAA3pUk.jpg A5q5-thCYAAz2V5.jpg|The Beiste Master! tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco4_1280.jpg HeroesDD.jpg Holding Out For A HeroDD.jpg My Dark SideDD.jpg Some NightsDD.jpg SupermanDD.jpg mbaxxmWUvI1qaqmw1o1_1280.jpg|Front page of the Script for 4x07 Glee-Script.jpeg tumblr_mdhkdtiH8o1rsvugro1_500.png DDSH.jpg Dynamicduetskitty.jpg Dynamicduetsmarley.jpg DynamicduetsVanessa-Lengies.jpg DynamicduetsSamuel-Larsen.jpg DynamicduetsLauren-Potter.jpg DynamicduetsKevin-McHale.jpg DynamicduetsHeatherMorris.jpg DynamicduetsJenna-UShkowitz.jpg Tumblr mdjayca1f71rx2yoro1 500.jpg Tumblr mdj9bt91gA1qfxiwho1 500.png 015~181.jpg DynamicduetsBlake-Jenner.jpg Dynamic duetskitty marley.jpg Dynamic duetsBrain-Head-Spicy.jpg DynamicduetsBlake-and-Jacob.jpg tumblr_mdjsg8CNbK1qg25zco1_500.jpg Some Nights3.JPG|Some Nights A4tld5CYAAcuG4-3442165552020526686.jpg 1011201224311PM3055295999948437928--2034105437493754942.jpg 1d486425-4a08-453a-a59e-18c2b0af5ab8_580_401.jpg Videos Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes